


Kindred Souls

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Nihilism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, lol that tag is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Both shared unique heritage, both understood pain and felt sorrow that made them want to save the world. One by preserving life to overcome pain. The other by vanquishing life to end pain.





	Kindred Souls

"You look wonderful, my lady."

If the Yevon nuns had any opinions on the groom seeing the bride before the wedding, they were wise not to voice them. Lady Yuna barely did so much as look at him through the mirror's reflection. The same reflection showed more than enough of her features to prove his words were not just sneering or vain flattery; the two locks of silk hair strategically framing her face enhanced her eyes and their distinctive colors. The beautiful gown hugged her shape to perfection and granted a glow; an embodiment of peace and purity.

Precisely why she had been the right person from the very first moment.

Seymour could have stepped further into the chamber. He elected to stay by the door frame instead. His presence quickly dismissed the yevonites, whom had finished their tasks either way. The bridal veil wouldn't be worn until before the ceremony, and she needed no further assistance otherwise. She couldn't look better than she already did.

When they were alone, the silence lingered. Lady Yuna didn't turn her eyes. Seymour could easily imagine her thoughts, all the questions plaguing her mind; the chaotic destruction of that Al Bhed nest, the well being of her pitiful friends, how much she would have to play along until opportunity arose for escape. And because it was  _Lady Yuna_ , somewhere along all those questions, she was surely thinking of a way to end his existence. Not just for the sake of the world she so desperately wanted to save, or for the sake of her own life, but to spare him from the madness that would consume him. She wanted to save even him, as she wanted to save Spira.

Yes, saving the world.

If only she understood...

"I admire you, Yuna. I truly do."

Whatever she thought his first words would be, clearly those weren't it. Her eyes finally rose to the mirror and met the reflection of his.

"I do not see why you would need to mock me."

"I mean every word. The extent of how you commit to your quest. How much you sacrifice for the benefit of others, casting aside your own life over others. Putting on a mask of courage if need be, no matter how heavy that mask might be, just to prevent others from breaking their own faiths. Because you genuinely care for them."

She averted her gaze from the mirror. "I... thank you."

Even if she had been playing almost catatonic, submissive to her fate, he knew better. Her resolve was stronger than steel. He would compliment her again for also knowing how to play the game to her favour.

"But you are able to doom all those people. You killed innocent people. Forgive me, my lord, but I don't believe you can admire me when I stand against everything you wish to do."

Seymour smiled. Admirable.

"We are exactly alike, my lady." Her mask of resignation cracked and allowed for a frown to appear on her beautiful face. "Had you not noticed?"

Yuna seemed about to reply but thought better against it.

"My heritage is known to all. It's not something I can hide, after all," he waved his arm solemnly. "It's hard not to think yourself to be alone in this world sometimes. Then I met you. Someone who understood Spira's sorrow and wanted to end it."

"I wish to end Sin."

"And therefore, sorrow. And Spira is sorrow. We have the same goal."

"You cannot..."

"Had you not noticed we share similar family backgrounds, my lady? We are both offsprings of different races." Yuna blinked, stunned. Her heritage was far from being as flagrant as his, but he knew, and saw it. It had made him feel joyful to realize that shared trait - it had made him feel joyful to know the Al Bhed in the desert were dead. "Both our parents have passed away. Both of us felt the sorrow of this world. Both wish to arrive to Zanarkand and end this world's sorrow."

"What do you hope to get with your words, my lord?" she asked him, barely holding between her masked submission and true resolve that was forcing her to shut her fists tight.

"That you should not worry, my lady. All I wish for you is that you succeed in your goal. I want to help you. And this," he gestured at her, her dress, her beautiful bride attire, his tailored robes and the bells that rang in the distance as if on cue "are just a means to achieve it."

"I agreed to marry you. I kept my word."

"You murdered me," he added, smiling softly.

"You murdered your father and tried to murder my friends."

"My father was another proof of the sorrow I wish to end." Bringing up the mere memory made Seymour add, to answer one of the worries undoubtly plaguing Yuna's mind: "Our marriage always had one goal, which was to bring joy to the people. That is what it's based on, and what it will bring. However, I wish the same to you. Love is to protect people from pain, rather than force decisions upon them. Worry not, Lady Yuna. I do not wish you harm in any way."

She blinked, breathing slowly, and eventually nodded. Whether she believed him or not, he didn't mind it. Again, he meant every word.

If only she understood they were the same. Yet, their means and intentions to the same end were so different.

Yuna bowed her head, returning to the role Seymour could almost believe in, but didn't need to. He smiled again, bowing his head as well and leaving her to the last of her thoughts before she willingly - begrungingly - walked her way to the altar.

He didn't wish her harm. He wished her dead, along with everyone in Spira. If there was one gift he could bestow on his soon-to-be-wife, and the proof of the honesty of his feelings for her, it was to free her from sorrow.

And only death granted freedom from pain.

Yuna would die and he would kill everyone to end this endless spiral of suffering.

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather baffling that Final Fantasy X remains my favorite game overall and after 16 years I had yet to write any form of fanfiction for it (and barely drew fanart either). I suppose it just means it's too perfect in my head to require much mental venturing on my part.  
> Either way, a small drabble just to say I've written something then. Seymour and Yuna's parallel is something I enjoy immensely.
> 
> Also, this is an attempt for me to write 1 piece per favorite FF antagonist. You can read my list if you go to my tumblr. hannibalcatharsis-zero.tumblr.com/tagged/ff-villains  
> Thanks for reading, corrections and feedback are encouraged and disclaimer at the end but obviously don't own FFX


End file.
